Killing Decastator/Race to Thomas
This is where Decastator is killed and where our heroes race to Thomas in Revenge of The Ultratron. return to the rest of our heroes Decastator: climbing on a building Cindy: What's he doing? Jimmy: The harvestor must be under that building! Zip: If they unlease that machine, our home planets will be destroyed! Brian: a radio Not on my watch. Not on my watch! walking towards the building Vinny: Bro, what are you doing? Brian: Doing my duty! up Elsa: Brian! Be careful. Mike: You're crazy! is still climbing Brian: Come on! Once they start that machine. No more planets. I won't let that happen of my name isn't Brain Griffn!! Decastator: Rah! some several hooks up and continues climbing Rar! Brian: Huh? DAH! bricks Come on, keep it up! Keep it up! Decastator: as he climbs up the building Yes. then starts tearing apart the top and starts sucking up many bricks Brian: them Okay, gotta stop him. radio Is anyone there, over? at sea, we veiw a ship Captain: This is the captain of the USS Ronald Regan. Who am I speaking to? Brian: radio Brain Griffin! Okay, Captain. Do you wanna discuss clearence stuff or do you wanna help sava a zillion lives? Captain: I'm listening. Brian: radio Okay, we've got a huge robot remodeling a pyramid uncovering a machine that could destory the planets. Captain: A machine that would destroy the planets? Brian: radio Our only hope is a weapon called a Rail-gun. Captain: That's classified. Brian: radio Don't give me a damn, classified! Just get that thing ready! Captain: Right, contact the USS Jetstream. keeps climbing up the building and are just below Decasator Brian: radio I'm directally below the target's abdoman. Cordinates: Lat; 257, Long; 748. 7 clicks West. USS Jetstream readies the rail-gun Pitty: Target locked. Pitty #2: 3... 2... 1... fires Decastator: hit by the rail gun AAAAHHHH!!!!! Brian: Yeah, yeah! with the Sparkles Yuna: We must keep going! a Bulldozer Constructitrain appears Nyx: Whoa! Bulldozer Constructitrain: I got you! Nyx: Hold on. Hold on. Bulldozer Constructitrain: You can't get through me. Twilight: Nyx, what are you doing?! the background, Nyx sees James James: mouths Keep him busy, I'll fix him. Bulldozer Constructitrain: Whatcha' lookin' at? Nyx: Nothing. the bag Look, here's what you want. Bulldozer Constructitrain: The crystal. Nyx: Yes. Skyla: Nyx, just run! We'll all be killed anyway! Nyx: Shh! I know what you want it's right here! is now on top of a building "Indiana Jones theme" begins playing Nyx: JAMES!! James: YAAH!! on the Constructitrain Bulldozer Constructitrain: Uh! start fighting James: his face shield Nyx: Kill him, James! Kill him! James: him several times and then delivers a hard kick his arm Bulldozer Constructitrain: GRAH!!! James: punches him in the face Bulldozer Constructitrain: Doh! James: his plasma cannon Skyla:' KILL HIM, JAMES!!!' fires several times, then he fires one shot at the Constructitrain's chest and it dies James: his face sheild Stupid, Constructitrain! Shining Armor: Good work, James. James: Yeah! Nyx: Now let's hurry, before the T-1000 comes back! Percy arrives while riding on Cruncher (in dinosaur form) Percy: I think I can give you a hand with that. off, then transforms into his tank engine form Cadance: Percy, I thought you were with the others. Percy: They're with me! Jimmy: Now, come on! Nyx: Right. hop into Percy and he takes off for Thomas Cruncher: roaring follows behind the Changeling train arrives Princess Choas: They're just ahead, mother! Queen Chrysalis: Good. her sword Cruncher: killing Deceptitrains ROAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!! out a huge fire ball the villains Evil Jimmy: Get ready! Dread Steam: On it! get ready, as they get closer Percy: Where's the Terminator? Princess Luna: He stayed behind to stall the T-1000. Hiatt: I hope he's alright. Edward: He'll be fine, he's a Terminator. Come on, he's not lying down on the job. return to the Terminator (who is still pinned) Terminator: a pole and then he jams it into his arm and breaks loose. He then sets off to catch up with the others return to our heroes Princess Celestia: Hurry, Percy. Hurry! Percy: I'm going as fast as I can go! We'll soon be at Thomas! Puffer: Got some bad news guys! I'm running out of water! Shai-Shay: Brilliant. Puffer: Just go on, without me. slowing down Just go! Save yourselves! Mighty Joe: him We're not going without you! Daylight: something Uh, bro? Is there suppose to be another train on the other line? Mighty Joe: No. Daylight: Then why do I hear another train? see the Changeling train and Dread Steam Dread Steam: Remember us? Cadance: her raiper, then heads for the truck behind Percy Shining Armor: Be careful, sweetheart. Cadance: I will. heading for the truck Queen Chrysalis: around Alright, I know you're there. come on out. Evil Jimmy: Come out here, doco. Jimmy: There's my clone. Evil Jimmy: Come here! Jimmy: I'm right here. Evil Jimmy: Bring it on. Jimmy: Go ahead, make my day. 2 then start fighting Carl: Go Jimmy! Go! continue their fight Evil Jimmy: Is that all you got? Jimmy: No. him in the face Evil Jimmy: Uh! Jimmy: him again Evil Jimmy: a kick to Jimmy's face Jimmy: back and hit his head on the front of the truck and is knocked out Carl: Jimmy! Jimmy: groans Carl: ARE YOU OKAY?! Sheen: Jimmy! Speak to us! Speak to us! Evil Jimmy: He's gone! cackles So long, losers! jumps back onto the train Carl: Jimmy! Cadance: into the truck What happened? Sheen: Jimmy's dead! Cadance: his neck He's not dead, he's unconconious. Queen Chrysalis: Now, I got you! brings her sword up Cindy: Cadance, watch out! Cadance: Whoa! moves out of the way swings her sword. Then the 2 begin to sword duel as the trains continue Queen Chrysalis: I can give points for how you sword fight, princess. But I can still take you on! Cadance: Not on my watch! Skyla: Get her, mommy! 2 [[Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes] Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts